


crush culture (makes me wanna spill my guts out)

by honeydukes (sjnsdipity)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Changed ages, Confessions, Fluff, I wrote this instead of studying, Kind of.... - Freeform, M/M, No Angst, Songfic, Texting, cursing, norenmin and markhyuck are hinted, only a short part of it is texting, stan conan gray, yukhei in pink sweaters PLEASE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjnsdipity/pseuds/honeydukes
Summary: "god, could you twostopbeing so gross?" jungwoo whines, stretching his leg across the seat and kicking at both of them. sicheng snickers, holding tighter onto kun's hand.they share a devilish look before glancing back at jungwoo, smirking. "says the boy wong yukhei has a crush on.""you're so nasty, why do you have to be—waitwhatdid you say?"now playing:conan gray - crush culture





	crush culture (makes me wanna spill my guts out)

**Author's Note:**

> the lil kun and yukhei cactus thing comes from [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756407) also me?? not writing angst?? what a fucking miracle!! yeah this is smth i thought up quick um!! stan conan gray we love an icon!!

"disgusting. absolutely disgusting." jungwoo stares with dead eyes at jaehyun and doyoung across the table. the two of them are staring at each other, heart eyes even though they'll deny it, holding hands. he's just glad they aren't feeding each other.

jungwoo doesn't like crushes or relationships. they're dumb to him, mainly because he doesn't understand why anyone would have a crush on anyone in high school. it's  _high school._ everyone fucking sucks in high school, himself included. his friends are well aware of the fact that he thinks it's gross, but that doesn't stop them from being all affectionate in front of him.

kun pats his shoulder gently. "it's okay, lonely," he says condescendingly, his own hand clasped tightly in sicheng's. jungwoo only rolls his eyes, stabbing at his food and wishing ten was sitting next to him. blinking, he realized for the first time that he hadn't seen ten all day.

"where's ten?" he asked his friends, pushing his food away from him and leaning forward on the table instead. "i don't think i've seen him all day."

they were all silent for a second, until doyoung rolled his eyes, taking his phone from his pocket. "i forgot kun kicked you out of the group chat last night. ten skipped to spend the day with youngho, you know how he is." jungwoo's phone vibrates with a notification that he knows says doyoung added him back to the group chat.

johnny and ten had been on and off since ten was a freshman and johnny was a sophomore.  _'we aren't dating!'_ they always exclaimed, but the next second they were holding hands and kissing and going on dates at three in the morning. it's like they were made of velcro, the way they broke up, got back together again, broke up, got back together again—jungwoo wondered why they didn't just say they were dating and get over it. 

rolling his eyes much like doyoung had, jungwoo looks around the cafeteria. he spots yuta sitting with a few sophomores that he recognizes. he's talked to at least all of them quite a lot, more to donghyuck and renjun than the rest. he doesn't know much about mark aside from the fact that he posts raps on souncloud sometimes, that half of them are actually about donghyuck, and they  _aren't_ that bad. he knows that renjun, jaemin and jeno are all dating, and have been since the beginning of their freshman year. his eyes catch on wong yukhei and he forces himself to look away.

they're all good kids, and a few of them are in the dance club that yuta has been in for three years, so jungwoo's not surprised to see him there. he  _is_ surprised to see yuta already staring at him. he narrows his eyes. "what?" he calls, and all six of the boys yuta is sitting with turn to look at him, eyes wide. the corners of yuta's mouth turn up into a smirk, his eyes shining and saying  _'i know something you don't._ _'_

that's when it all started.

over the next week, jungwoo noticed yuta talking in hushed tones with doyoung, staring down at his face with narrowed eyes, and grinning every time he talked to the group of freshmen and sophomores. jungwoo never said anything to him, figuring that whatever it was didn't really involve him, so he didn't care that much. oh, how wrong he was.

everything changes as they're watching jaehyun's basketball practice on tuesday. jungwoo is sitting with kun, sicheng, ten and yuta on the bleachers, one headphone in his ear and the other playing with the end of his shirt absentmindedly. doyoung had stayed home sick.

"hey, i'm gonna go talk to them for a minute, okay?" yuta says, interrupting ten's dramatic monologue about how much he loves holding johnny's hand. yuta nods down at the doors, where the group of freshmen and sophomores he's been talking to have just come in. he gets up before any of them can react, sending jungwoo a wink before bounding down the bleachers so quickly jungwoo's scared he's going to fall on his face.

jungwoo blinks, turning to look at who else showed up to the practice. there's a couple sitting up in the back corner that makes him roll his eyes so hard it hurts before he turns away, not wanting to see them kissing with  _way_ too much tongue. 

"anyway, back to johnny!" ten exclaims, and then laughing when they all give him deadpan looks. "i'm  _joking_ , calm down, would you?" he reaches into his bag and hands jungwoo a cherry flavored hard candy. 

after unwrapping the candy and putting it into his mouth, jungwoo groans out loud. "god, could you two  _stop_ being so gross?" jungwoo whines, stretching his leg across the seat and kicking at both of them. sicheng snickers, holding tighter onto kun's hand.

they share a devilish look before glancing back at jungwoo, smirking. "says the boy wong yukhei has a crush on."

"you're so nasty, why do you have to be—wait  _what_ did you say?" he chokes on the candy, coughing so hard his face turns red. he knows wong yukhei, because  _everyone_ knows wong yukhei. he's one of the sophomores yuta has been hanging out with, and one of the reasons they were all at the practice, the other being lee jeno. he's the best sophomore on the basketball team, also the tallest of them all, and he's so loud that it's impossible to miss him. he's also pretty and his friends have caught jungwoo staring at him despite how much he hates romance or whatever, and how much he claims to not have a crush on the boy (spoiler alert: _he does_ ). ten pounds at his back while cackling, and jungwoo eventually dislodges the candy from his throat, spitting it out and watching it land with a soft crack on the floor. " _what?_ " yuta's making his way up the bleachers, the sophomores sans wong yukhei following him. 

ten wipes tears from his eyes, breathing heavily. "yuta told us," he informs jungwoo, "said that yukhei accidentally told him one day while they were at lunch. apparently the kid likes you  _a lot._ " 

jungwoo frowns as yuta stops in front of him, a bright smile on his face. "do you mind if—"

"i can't believe you've done this." yuta blinks at him, one of the sophomores named mark bursting into a foolish and cute sounding laughter. "fuck you, you knew wong yukhei has a crush on me and you didn't say anything!" jungwoo hisses, and mark's laugh cuts off with a choked noise.

yuta rolls his eyes, patting jungwoo's shoulder. "we all know that, in your own words, crush culture makes you wanna spill your guts out."

jungwoo sputters, shaking his head. "yeah, but not  _wong yukhei_ , yuta! are you  _insane?_ " he hisses, and lee donghyuck makes a noise like a dying cat. jaemin and renjun are only watching with devilish smirks on their faces. jungwoo sort of hates them in that moment. "i—if you know how i feel, why would you—" ten shoves another piece of candy in his mouth, shutting him up for the time being. yuta grins at him before walking away with mark, donghyuck, jaemin and renjun. the others don't mention wong yukhei for the rest of the day. 

* * *

**[ what do you mean "you're a big people" : 9:13 P.M. ]**

**let's winwin:** SO JUNGWOO

**jeff:** LET'S TALK

**bunny bitch:** ABOUT . . .

**fruit phobe:** WONG YUKHEI

**zeus:** or...  
**zeus:** or we could maybe... not.... :)

**cactus:** okay 1. dont use smiley faces ever thats scary  
**cactus** : 2. we all know you like him!

**zeus:** I DONT???? LIKE HIM????? IM SO TIRED OF THE KISSING CULT SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP

**let's winwin:** the kissing cult

**[ let's winwin has changed the group name to _the kissing cult_**   **]**

**bunny bitch:** hm. sounds like fake

**notice me senpai:** how abt u dont lie anymore!

**zeus:** SHUT UP YUTA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ANYWAY

**jeff:** hey jungwoo i did you a favor at practice and gave wong yukhei that you wanna talk to him after practice on friday so you better plan something to say and quick

**zeus:** IF YOU HAD JUST KEPT IT HUSH NOT TOLD THEM THAT HE HAS A CRUSH ON ME I WOULD BE OBLIVIOUS RIGHT NOW DID YOU KNOW THAT   
**zeus:** wait what  
**zeus:** WHAT JAEHYUN

**cactus:** oh my god

**fruit phobe:** not at his house but i just heard jungwoo screech from my own home two houses away  
**fruit phobe:** anyway kun when'd you change your screen name to cactus and why is it cactus

**cactus:** yukhei got a cactus and named it after me so

**zeus:** JESUS FUCKING HELL

* * *

 

 

 

so it's tuesday and jungwoo does  _not_ have anything planned to say to wong yukhei. he fiddles with his fingers the entire practice, making distressed faces at ten, yuta, sicheng, kun and doyoung. jaehyun and jeno keep glancing up at him from the court, grinning widely, but yukhei looks anywhere and everywhere but him. by the time the coach blows her whistle extra loud, signaling that the practice is over, jungwoo is practically having heart palpitations.

"fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fu—" ten is the one to grab him by the wrist and start dragging him down the bleachers when the boys come out from the locker room, changed out of their uniforms and back into jeans and sweatshirts and—mother of god, wong yukhei is wearing an oversized pink sweater. somewhere in the back of his mind, jungwoo wonders how yukhei found a sweater big enough to be oversized on  _him,_ but more frontly, he's wondering why the  _fuck_ yukhei looks so good in pink. jaehyun specifically stands where he can see, talking to yukhei, who has their back facing them. ten lets go of jungwoo at the bottom of the bleachers, shoving him in their direction with a whispered  _good luck_ and a conspiratorial wink. jungwoo kind of feels like he might throw up. "uh... umm. uh, yukhei?"

yukhei's wide shoulders stop for a moment, and then he's facing jungwoo with a blinding smile on his face. jaehyun slips away unnoticed, winking much like ten had. "jungwoo!" yukhei exclaims, his voice much too loud, but he's  _wong yukhei_ and nothing about him is quiet. jungwoo doesn't mind. he blinks at yukhei's expression, still fidgeting with his fingers. he hadn't expected yukhei to be so bright.

"hi." his voice comes out an embarrassingly high so he clears his throat to get rid of it. "hi. uh. jaehyun said he told you i had something i wanted to say?" it shouldn't be a question, but jungwoo's braincells are literally dying and he can't bring himself to say anything else. 

yukhei nods. "yeah! but first i just wanted to tell you thank you for talking to me, like, i wasn't expecting you to actually show up—" jungwoo takes a short moment to appreciate the fact that yukhei speaks with his overly large hands before he realizes what he's being told.

a frown takes over his face. "wait what? why would i not show up to talk to you?" he tilts his head, looking up at yukhei, who blinks big eyes at him. 

"well... you're  _you_. i figured you know i like you, and i was kinda just waiting for you to reject me through a note or something." he shrugs, like it's nothing, and jungwoo frowns deeper.

"except i'm not here to reject you." yukhei's eyes grow comically wide, and he nearly chokes on his own spit. "i was gonna ask if you wanted to go out." jungwoo watches him stop to process the information, blinking dumbly, and then the younger boy starts stuttering, stumbling over his words, and jungwoo laughs at how flustered he is. 

yukhei chokes on his words for a moment more, before nodding enthusiastically. "i—you just asked me out? what? i mean, yeah, of course i'll go on a date with you, but like—" 

jungwoo holds a hand out for yukhei to take, and the younger boy has to physically wipe his sweaty hands on his jeans before he takes jungwoo's hand. "venom is playing," is all jungwoo says, "i'll pick you up."

**Author's Note:**

> i love luwoo thats kinda it... this is a little bit of a mess but i hope you enjoyed it anyway


End file.
